Champions of Alola
by Zinniach31
Summary: What would happen if Champions had children? What would happen if a Kirlia could switch between Gallade and Gardevoir? And Diantha's daughter must travel to Alola to become a true pokèmon champion. Warning: Contains Swearing


Chapter 1 Missing/Champion madness 1

Disclaimer1 I only own Dianthe and the other champion kids

Dianthe punched the wall. She was angry. She had just came back from the Unova region. With her friends Cynthi and Stephanie she explored the whole Unova region and even got a glimpse of the legendary pokèmon Kyurem. However she was tired of people saying that she was the daughter of the _weakest_ champion. She even heard her own "friends" said so. Her Gallade asked her telepathically what's wrong. Dianthe answered "I'm so upset that I don't see Mum anymore and that she is called the weakest champion!" "Gal!" said Gallade. She released her pokèmon. Ever since she had said goodbye to her friends at Professor Sycamore her pokè balls had felt strangely empty. She looked at her pokèmon- only to find that they were not there! She knew what happened. In her fury, she went outside. Wikstrom tried to stop her but due to Gallade being a Fighting type he was a pushover. Afterwards Drasna also tried to stop her but Gallade just morphed into Gardevoir and Moonblast-ed and Psychic-ed everything as Mega Gardevoir was strong against Poison and Dragon types. She advanced towards her father's lab... When she arrived all of her friends were there, laughing at her trainer skills. " The bitch didn't even notice we stole her pokèmon. They will be much happier with a trainer like us!"That was it for Dianthe. She screamed "Notice _me_!" All her "friends" gaped. Her mother was the first to recover. "Dear, we were just saying that you've never won a pokèmon league in any region. So how about you give up your career as a trainer?" "Never!" Dianthe screamed. She could see her pokèmon ... sitting happily with the traitors! "Aurorus I helped you evolve from an Amaura! I was like amother to you Metagross! You too Inkay, Manectric, Hawlucha!" Her pokèmon were shocked at her anger. " Lancelot, did that kiss mean nothing to you?" she demanded "That was more of a goodbye kiss. And... I'm seeing someone else now," confessed Lancelot "You lying slut!" shouted Dianthe "Dianthe Augustina Sycamore, apologise now! demanded Diantha "And you! You're supposed to be my mother! Gallade let's leave!". But Glade wasn't there. She could hear his voice in her mind.

"I must protect the region".

Professor Sycamore laughed. "Hahahaha. Even your Gallade hated you!". That was it for Dianthe. She jumped out of the window, just to escape this horror of a lab. Suddenly a green smiley pokèmon appeared. "Hesta!" it exclaimed as it stopped Dianthe from become a Dianthe pancake. "Where would you like to go, Chosen One?" Chosen One. Legendary pokèmon's name for her and the Ash boy. Well she wanted to get away "from Kalos". So how about..."Coumarine City please " . Immediately she was standing at the docs of Coumarine City. The green smiley thing had disappeared.

"Huh." Dianthe muttered. "Didn't even get it's name." She scanned the destinations board. ", Kanto, Sinnoh...all too close." She thought about the remaining regions.

Johto, Lancelot lived there.

Hoenn, Stephanie and her cry baby brother lived there. She spotted something else. "The Alola region?"

A Sightseer said " Yeah! The tropical Alola region. Far away from Kalos ad you can get!"

She knew where to go now. Quickly she ran to the ticket office. "One ticket to Alola please".

The woman said, "The next one is in two minutes kid. Do you really have enough time?"

"Just give me the ticket." Seeing how pretty she looked, The woman gave her the ticket for free. She summoned Yveltal with her whistle. The Destruction Pokèmon easily got her to the docks for the boat to Alola. As they boarded the boat she made up her mind.

Goodbye Kalos...

She dropped her whistle to summon Yveltal Xerneas and Zygarde. A baby Zapdos picked it up from the water and took it to their protector...

Dianthe-Kirlia **!**

Hello Alola!

Hello viewers! This is my first fan-fiction and no doubt you have many questions. What is Dianthe-Kirlia and who is the Ash boy? (Hahahahaha).

And who the hell is the green smiley thing that went hesta? Please let me know in your review whether you want this to be the SM Alola or the USUM Alola.

May the Melloeta be with you!


End file.
